


A Moment, A Life

by Evenmoor



Series: Methos, Master of the Force [10]
Category: Highlander - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Wars, Gen, May The Fourth Be With You, Star Wars Day, Surprises, clones are people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evenmoor/pseuds/Evenmoor
Summary: A moment in the lives of the clones of the Century. A gift marking Star Wars Day 2020 - May the Fourth be with you!
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Methos, Master of the Force [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/571000
Comments: 20
Kudos: 48





	A Moment, A Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cyberbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberbutterfly/gifts).



“But this is good stuff!” Nix protested.

“Literally no one here finds the history of durasteel interesting,” groaned Breaker. “I know it’s a long way back to the ship, but is there anything else we can talk about? Please?”

“At least on the ship Gimbal keeps a stash of those trashy tabloids.” Even under his helmet, Snitch still managed to convey a rather suggestive waggle. 

“Hey, who would want to speculate about a possible hook-up between General Skywalker and Senator Amidala when we could talk about the fascinating backstory of _building materials_?” snickered Humble, despite the undercurrent of pain from his flesh-and-bone ankle that he currently held suspended as he leaned against Rue. 

Sever attempted to at least put on a show of neutrality, being the senior officer of these clowns.

“I don’t know. Sounds like a tough choice to me. What do you think, Boss?”

Methos projected an innocent expression.

“The way I look at it, the history of building materials is the history of civilization. The very _foundation_.”

“You can’t see it, but I’m rolling my eyes very hard right now,” Sever retorted, but Methos could hear the smirk in his voice.

“You’ll all be really jealous after I become wealthy from working on all the reconstruction after the war,” grumbled Nix.

“Hey, maybe General Skywalker will get together with the senator after the war, too!” Gruff offered helpfully. “What do you think, Boss?” 

“If those two aren’t _already_ together, I’ll eat Snitch’s multitool. They’re not exactly subtle.”

“Please don’t involve my multitool in your bets!”

 _“Sorry to break into this absolutely riveting conversation,”_ interrupted Lingo over the coms, _“but there’s a message coming through for Sever. Looks like it’s being forwarded from the Marshal Commander on Utapau.”_

“We’re still at least thirty minutes away from the landing zone and we’re not exactly in the clear, Lingo. Can it wait?” 

_“Negative. Message is marked with so many high priority flags I’m surprised that it didn’t blow out the com system.”_ Lingo’s voice, despite the tinniness of the transmission from the ship, sounded equal parts impressed and irritated.

“Fine. Let me have it,” Sever replied.

Time

seemed

to 

stop

**The Force screamed.**

_Good soldiers follow orders._

Methos turned towards Sever, trying to understand what was happening. The message, the message... 

“Lingo, don’t-!”

**_“Execute Order 66.”_ **

“Yes, my lord.”

The words slipped from Sever’s lips easily. 

_Good soldiers follow orders._

_Good soldiers follow orders._

Methos threw himself backwards into open air, calling in the Force to blow over Sever and the other clones near him even as they raised their blasters towards him. Rue, who was supporting Humble on his injured ankle, fell over onto Rugger and Gruff. Sever bowled straight into Frenzy, Breaker, and Nix. Thing 1 and Thing 2 slammed into the sandstone of the canyon wall behind them. 

A riot of blaster shots filled the air, but all Methos could hear was the Force weeping _Death, Death, Death._

Then a far more physical pain overcame him as one of the bolts struck home.

It was a long way down as he fell, but Methos was dead long before he hit the water at the bottom of the canyon.

**Author's Note:**

> *sobs* 
> 
> I'm sorry, I'm sorry!


End file.
